


The Riot Act

by yeahwrite



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018), Venom - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Bad Parenting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Child Abandonment, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Hostile Planet, Pre-Movie, Pregnancy, Symbabies, downer ending, fear of infanticide, imagine symbie telling this story to eddie later, is this done out of altruism for the baby or spite towards society?!, secrecy, things are eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Klyntar do not care for their offspring.That, is a simple fact among their hive - they spawn and then they move on, leaving their offspring to whatever sort of fate is to befall them on their own, without ever looking back.But, there's a slight loophole to that rule.After all, there's no cultural norm that explicitly says you can't do anything for the spawn before they're born.Especially if you know the consequences if you don't.





	The Riot Act

**Author's Note:**

> With the comics Venom Symbiote, while still living with a corrupted sect, them reproducing was actually a Fear of their people who did not want that to happen: "its malevolent brethren, who considered it an aberration and feared it would contaminate the gene pool."
> 
> This is going by them also not wanting a Loser reproducing in movieverse too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There wasn’t a particularly long period of time to get this done.

Venom knew this.

This also wasn’t something they shouldn’t even be _doing._

Venom _also_ knew this.

Which is why every piece of subterfuge they knew was put into play.

They needed to not get caught.

They could _not_ afford to be viewed as an even bigger loser than they already were to their people – their current status was almost fatal often enough as it was, in a society with such low tolerance for anyone who did not meet its standards.

That was in fact why they were currently in this situation.

Snaking their way up some rocks, trying to find a way to cause them to go tumbling down.

To cause a distraction.

Unfortunately, as the symbiote tested out most cracks, they were rapidly disappointed one try after the next, to find no instabilities big enough to accomplish what they wanted.

Useless, useless, _useless!_

That disappointment turned to frustration, which started to colour into a darker anger at the whole thing.

They shouldn’t have _had_ to do this.

The society they were in was supposed to be _meritocratic._

The strong would dominate and eat the weak as they pleased, with very few spawns even making it out of infancy as a result of this.

Them all devouring each other, ensuring that the fittest would be nourished enough so that they could grow to be useful to the hive.

This was _fine,_ this was just how things _were._

Venom didn’t _care_ about that, nor have any desire to change this.

This was simply how their people ensured the continued growth of strength of their hive.

But, what the rest of the hive were currently planning?

_Wasn’t that!_

And Venom very much _did_ take an issue with _that._

Being meritocratic, _every_ spawn should get its _chance_ to prove its worth.

 _Prove_ that they deserved to be allowed to live.

But Venom – Venom was an _aberration_. Deemed faulty and _defective_ from almost the moment they themself had been born.

The hive alternating between _isolating_ and attempting to _devour_ them as a result – depending on how recently Venom _themself_ had devoured someone, to show that they should very much _not_ be messed with.

They’d skirted by their entire made-wretched life on that method.

But, while their individual survival had been secured by that – there was still one thing their hive was _not_ going to budge on.

Venom’s aberrant genetic line was _not_ to continue.

They would _not_ allow it to contaminate the hive any further than it already had.

Meaning, the very moment that the spawn they were currently carrying was inevitably born – it would be set upon.

Not even by other spawn in an equal, fair match – but _by adults!_

Not even the toughest of spawn of any line would survive such a thing – making it _all the more clear_ that it did not _matter_ to them how Venom’s actually _turned out._

This was just _another_ way they would all _spite_ them.

Other and deprive them of the same sort of amenities as _everyone else._

Like they _always_ did.

But this – this was something Venom could actually _do_ something about.

Get a _slight_ victory over the lot of them through.

Hence why they were driven up here on this rock, fuelled by their _own_ spite, as they looked for instabilities.

And, with a great feeling of immense joy, they finally found one!

They wasted no time in moving to exploit it, shooting a tendril into the crack and following all the way along, until they could go no further.

And then, preparing to have to move _very_ quickly once they did, they forced that tendril to _expand,_ putting as much pressure on the weakened rock as they could.

An effort met with a deafening crack – followed by a series of more and _more_ cracks - and then an all mighty _rumble_.

They’d _succeeded._

…Now to get _off_ of the collapsing thing, before it simply came down on top of them, rendering all of their efforts for naught.

Rocketing down, they hit the ground and dart off, just as fellow symbiotes were starting to emerge from their own shelters too see what was going on.

And, just as planned, not even a glance was given to the outcast moving off away.

After all, the rest of the symbiotes were all starting to scarper away too, seeing the imminent collapse that was about to happen.

Not even the… _particular_ …individuals Venom was most concerned about would be bothered to pay any heed or – worse - _pursuit_ to them.

And so, in the chaos they successfully slipped away.

Leaving, for now, the hive that tormented them behind.

Admittedly feeling quite smug about managing to do so – and so well!

And…and then they…

_…ah…_

… _Okay_ , now they got to the part where they admittedly hadn’t given much thought into which…now _they_ were giving thought into, they realised… _could_ prove a problem.

They might have gotten away from the main hive but…they still needed a destination more specific than “away”.

So, where do they go _now?!_

* * *

Eventually, Venom settled of the tried and tested method of picking a random direction and sticking to it.

Only taking a deliberate course, if they started recognising a particular direction as one best to avoid.

But…as time went on their smugness quickly frittered away, as their regret at their lack of a pre-planned destination grew in its place.

What would already have been a draining journey, became even more so because of the very simple fact that they were currently carrying a spawn.

A spawn who was going to come very soon.

They were drained already from that and had a hunger for two, _biting_ away at them at every single second.

Worsening and worsening and _worsening._

The temptation to just _stop_ or redirect their goal to instead find some food became all the larger too.

But, if they did that, they would _not_ find shelter in time.

And they could not have this thing in the open.

For _several r_ easons.

Which is why, incredibly desperate, when they finally came across what looked like an entrance to a cave - a good, sheltered one that was _far_ away from the main body of the hive - Venom immediately decided that _this_ would be it.

They would _take_ this one.

They _had_ to take this one.

Although…they _were_ wary as they approached it.

The cave almost seemed…too perfect. Too ideal.

Leading to concerns that it might already be occupied.

They were, after all, not the _only_ aberration.

And it was well known that others, others who had even _less_ luck than _them_ at forcing the hive to tolerate them, often sook refuge out in such remote places.

So yes, of _course_ they were wary.

They weren’t stupid.

And that wariness was proven to be _correct._

Because, just about as soon as Venom entered the cave, they heard a snarling sound.

_Someone was in here._

Venom braced and let off a snarl right back, letting one thing be incredibly clear - they would _not_ back down.

They might be a loser, but so was this klyntar.

This stranger had nothing over them.

Nothing, except that it was about to be a _delicious meal._

Which was bold thoughts to have for an entity that was exhausted and tired - _far_ from prime condition for taking on an enemy.

Meaning that Venom only _just_ avoided their killing lunge.

Reeling back from this, Venom adapted, forming a shield that harmlessly absorbed the force of the next lunge.

And the next.

And the next.

But, then Venom noticed that there had been a decrease in speed between each subsequent lunge.

They were tiring, weakening.

There hadn’t exactly been a chance for a _proper examination_ , but this happening so quickly led to only one conclusion – while Venom was currently in a bad state, _this_ symbiote must be in one _much, much worse._

So, with this realisation in hand, as soon as the next thud sounded, Venom chose this as the time to switch to the _offense._

And like that, the shield became a _trap._

Wrapping itself around the other klyntar and binding them.

The stranger hissed furiously, biting and writhing to desperately try get out of this death-trap. To escape and turn things back to their favour.

Had they a second longer, they might have managed this.

But, they _didn’t_ have a second longer.

Because it was then that Venom _lunged_ , teeth fully bared and but one goal on their starving mind.

A goal they would see _fulfilled._

* * *

Not long after that very nice, _very_ filling meal that Venom had, the spawn came at last.

And, for all the hassle that had led up to that moment – when it actually came, there was hardly any hassle at all.

Truth be told, Venom barely even _felt_ its offspring’s birth.

Not that they were complaining about that.

But now here they were, in a cave, looking at this tiny thing they had made.

And tiny was _no_ exaggeration – it really was _incredibly_ small.

A slight, silver-coloured thing huddled against them, not quite sure what to make about the big wide world around them yet.

Not a good sign for it being able to survive to adulthood.

But, their welfare was now no longer their parent’s concern.

Venom had done their part – which was already far more than _any_ other parent on this planet _ever_ would.

They’d gotten their victory and given their spawn the fair chance that it deserved.

And now, it was time to leave and return to the rest of the hive.

Where only time would tell if the offspring themself would make it long enough to one day return there themself.

Which is why, Venom gave off a flick, dislodging their huddled spawn, before going to move off towards the cave exit.

The spawn gave off a squeak at this, surprised and confused at no longer being next to the warmth and comfort that was their parent - and tried to move back to them.

A task made more difficult for the little one, by them simply being too young to be much good at co-ordination yet, their tiny body almost falling over itself at some points. 

And when it did manage to reach their parent, they were only dislodged again, giving off another, more distressed squeak as they were.

Venom glanced back at them at this display.

Perhaps it _was_ defective like their parent, then.

…And perhaps they should do just one more, last thing for it.

They turned around fully, looking at the thing head on with narrowed eyes.

**“If I do not leave it will be for the worse of the both of us. Do you understand? We will both be called weak – and if you wish to survive on this world, you will have to be strong. Otherwise, you will be eaten by those who are. As it is their right to do.”**

Then, with one last look at their newborn offspring, Venom turned away and sped towards the exit, refusing to waste any more time here.

Completely ignoring anything and everything that was behind them, without so much as looking back even _once._

As was the way of the klyntar people.

Which is why Venom would completely deny, even to themself, that not looking back at their child had not been without temptation.

Before they were able to push such disturbed thoughts of _parental affection_ out of their mind.

* * *

Life continued as normal for the symbiote, after then.

Truth be told, Venom barely even thought about the whole affair often.

Preferring to simply get on with trying to survive in a hostile world themself and not having any time to think about such trivial things.

But, despite all that, they did still get their answer to the lingering question as to whether their spawn had managed to survive, after their departure.

Something which had, admittedly, managed to worm its way into their mind, now and then.

And as it turned out, despite Venom’s own lack of optimism for them, they _had._

Them later turning up at the hive themself, having fought their own way through an unforgiving terrain to get back to their people.

Now, bearing a chosen name of their own.

_Riot._


End file.
